Sonic y El Trío Sombrío
by SweetSilvy
Summary: Una historia western con los personajes de Sonic *tengo que actualizar el resumen, con que esperen un rato a eso ehehe* .:CANCELADO:. Miren mi journal de DA


**Primero de todo, disculpenme por no actualizar nada de mi otra fanfic de Sonic Exe, me siento mal que esten esperando con falsas esperanzas pero os juro que estoy en ello, no lo dejare por mucho que me cueste, tranquilos ^^**

**Ahora sí, quiero invitarles a conocer mi preciada y amada historia de un western (el lejano oeste, gente) version Sonic ^0^ porque adoro el western. Y creanme si les digo que estuve currandome esta historia durante mucho tiempo, exactamente como 4 años desde que la empecé (2010-2011) cuando estaba en 1ºESO ehehehe, con que tengo escrito 4 capitulos y medio con un total de 163 paginas por ahora, me he atascado este ultimo año en seguirla pero he vuelto a retomarla y compartirla con todos los demas, hasta ahora solo lo han leido mi tía y una de mis mejores amigas y les esta gustando mucho, por eso se la voy a mostrar ustedes a ver que opinan de esta enrevesada historia que hice. Sepan que saldrán infinidad de personajes, tanto como de archie comics y los juegos, yo no excluyo a ninguno XD por muy olvidado que esté, con que esten atentos por si acaso.  
**

**Ok ok, me dejo chachara, tomenselo como un gran regalo por no hacer ni mierdas de historias ni actualizar ni mas mierdas ehehe ok ok pos eso, a disgrutar y reir y llorar y no se que mas XD**

* * *

**SONIC Y EL TRÍO SOMBRÍO**

**Capítulo 1. El Trío Sombrío y el primer duelo**

Sonic llega a la ciudad de Angel City de viaje por todo el condado de Mobius. Después de pasearse por toda la ciudad, se va al saloon, se sienta en la barra y pide una bebida picante al camarero. Casualmente, cuando el camarero se dio la vuelta para atender a Sonic, se sorprendió al verle.

- ¡¿Sonic?!

- ¡¿Rotor?!

Los dos se dieron un gran abrazo por encima de la barra.

- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte amigo mío!- dijo Rotor.

- Sí, desde que éramos jóvenes.

- Viejos tiempos - se ríe – me acuerdo que éramos cinco granujas que siempre jugábamos entre las calles, Sally, tú, Bunnie, Fiona y yo.

- ¡Jeje! Cierto, nos lo pasábamos muy bien los cinco, hasta que nos hicimos mayores y tomamos distintos caminos.

- Sally trabaja de dama de honor en una gran mansión de una mujer muy rica, creo que se lo pasa muy bien allí, me han dicho que se a hecho amiga de la propietaria de la mansión.

- Vaya que suerte, ¿y qué hay de Bunnie y Antonie?

- Me parece que Bunnie vive con su padre en el fuerte de la séptima caballería, como su padre es el coronel, controla todo el fuerte, aunque también creo haber escuchado que hizo amistad con la hija de un jefe indio.

- No le habrá hecho mucha gracia a su padre.

- Ni si quiera se lo ha dicho a su padre, se reúnen en secreto y le enseña hablar mejor nuestra lengua.

- ¡Jajaja! Propio de Bunnie, ayuda a los demás sea como sea.

- En cuanto a Antonie, se ha alistado en la caballería para estar con su amada Bunnie, ya sabes.

- Me lo imagino ¡ehehe! Esos dos no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro ¿Y Fiona? ¿Sabes algo de ella?

- No, lo siento, desde que desapareció cuando éramos pequeños no he vuelto saber nada de ella, me preocupa mucho, la verdad, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

- Sí… - suspira Sonic – La añoro mucho, me caía muy bien.

- Como a todos… Bueno, ¿Qué te cuentas? ¿Has viajado mucho?

- ¡Je! Claro, siempre me ha gustado recorrer el mundo, y todavía me queda mucho por ver.

- Me alegro por ti, toma un trago y descansa – le pasa un vaso de wisky - invita la casa.

- Muchas gracias – sonríe y da un trago.

Unos minutos después, llega el Trío Sombrío compuesto

por: Knuckles, Silver y su líder Shadow. Cuando llegan a la ciudad, la gente sale corriendo a encerrarse a sus casas y otras se quedan mirándolos y paralizados de miedo. El Trío Sombrío son conocidos por sus crímenes, como atracar bancos, secuestro y duelos a veces mortales por parte de su líder. Sus componentes tienen un carácter muy singular, que otras bandas o maleantes no tienen. Knuckles, un equidna rojizo de ojos violáceos, es un poco glotón, de poca paciencia. Bruto y le gusta mucho montar bronca. Silver, el erizo plateado de ojos dorados, es muy extravagante, chulito, un seductor y le encanta ligar con todas las chicas guapas que se encuentra, al parecer también es muy guapo y sexy, ya que todas se enamoran de él aunque sea un maleante. Shadow, el erizo negro azabache con mechas rojas en sus puas y ojos de color rubí, es callado, discreto, muy reservado para sí mismo y bastante dócil en los duelos, él es el causante de todos los heridos y muertos que han combatido contra él en todos los duelos, su punto débil es su hermana pequeña María, no soportaría que le hicieran daño y haría cualquier cosa porque estuviera bien.

El Trío Sombrío entra en el saloon donde está Sonic. Mientras los tres miembros se acercan a la barra, los demás clientes les miran con terror y se susurran entre ellos. Los tres se sientan en la barra, cerca de Sonic. Knuckles pide con brusquedad tres bebidas al camarero, este obedece inmediatamente. Sonic se molesta por lo bruto que es Knuckles, pero se tranquiliza. Después, Sonic llama a Rotor para preguntarle, quién era ese trío tan nefasto, Rotor le responde describiéndoles uno por uno. Sonic, al saber que Shadow ha malherido y ha matado a mucha gente inocente, se enfada un montón, pero consigue volver a tranquilizarse. Mientras tanto, Silver está ligando con todas las señoritas del saloon, incluyendo a las bailarinas, tiene a todas las mujeres alrededor suyo y bajo sus pies. Sonic se dice a sí mismo: _"¿Pero este de que va? ¿De seductor atractivo? Si parece ser el centro de atención de todas las mujeres. Como le miran ¡Buuag!" - _Sonic saca la lengua en señal de asco.

Una equidna, se acerca a Silver rápidamente y le entrega una nota, que Silver lee mentalmente, después de haberlo leído, le dedica una sonrisa y unos piropos amorosos asintiendo con la cabeza, la equidna sonríe y se va.

En ese momento, un erizo llamado Manic, tropieza y le derrama su bebida a Shadow. Shadow, enfurecido, se levanta, le insulta, saca el revólver y le apunta. Cuando se supone que Manic iba a decir sus últimas palabras, Sonic sale corriendo a defenderlo poniéndose entre Manic y Shadow. Shadow un poco perplejo por la estupidez de Sonic, le gruñe con amenaza:

- ¡Apártate o habrá dos cadáveres en el suelo!

Sonic no le presta atención a su advertencia.

- Este erizo…

- Manic – le dice

- Eso, Manic es inocente, no te derramó su bebida aposta.

- ¡A mí eso no me importa en absoluto! ¡Lo que me enfurece es que esté empapado de wisky, con que te lo repito una vez más! ¡Quítate de en medio! – Le advierte una vez más Shadow.

Sonic no le hizo caso, pero le propuso un trato:

- Te propongo un trato Shadow. Te reto a un duelo.

La gente se sorprende.

- Si te gano, dejarás en paz a Manic y te irás con tus compañeros de esta ciudad.

Shadow frunció el ceño y le pregunta:

- ¿Y si gano yo? ¿Qué obtengo?

- Daré mi vida por salvar a Manic – responde Sonic.

La gente exclama un grito de sorpresa. Shadow aceptó encantado, pero antes de salir del saloon le dijo:

- Te arrepentirás de haberme retado, erizo estúpido.

Sonic no le intimidó aquellas palabras, pero sabía que podría salir mal parado de ese duelo.

Silver y Knuckles se miraron estupefactos por la valentía de aquel erizo azul, y mientras se disponían a salir del saloon como todo el mundo, se dijeron:

- Ese erizo… ¿Cómo puede tener tantas agallas para enfrentarse con el jefe? – preguntó Silver.

- Ese no sabe con quién se está metiendo, el jefe es muy bueno en los duelos y seguro que le hará añicos a ese erizo tonto – le responde Knuckles.

Antes de que Sonic se fuera del saloon, Manic le llama y se acerca a él.

- Gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo, eh…

- Sonic – le dice

- Gracias Sonic, pero creo que no deberías enfrentarte a Shadow.

- ¿Por qué?

- Es muy bueno en los duelos, podría... – traga saliva con dureza – matarte de verdad.

Sonic le tranquiliza.

- Tranquilo no me pasará nada.

Aunque por dentro, no estaba seguro de sí mismo.

El duelo se convocó frente al saloon. En el centro estaban Sonic y Shadow, de espaldas al otro, y alrededor toda la gente del pueblo. Shadow gira un poco la cabeza para ver a Sonic y le pregunta:

- Y me podrías decir ¿Quién es el erizo que tiene tantas agallas de enfrentarse a mí?

Sonic le responde con firmeza y sonriente sin dejarse intimidar.

- Te enfrentas a Sonic, Sonic el erizo

- Muy bien Sonic el erizo – voltea de nuevo la cabeza hacia delante – vamos a ver cuánto duras en pie – dice con malicia.

Knuckles empezó a contar, el ambiente se ponía más tenso por cada paso que daban los dos forasteros. Cuando llegaron a diez, rápidamente los erizos se volvieron hacia el oponente y desenfundaron el revólver. Hubo un estallido en toda la ciudad, luego lo invadió un silencio sobrecogedor y aterrador, si no fuera porque la gente que estaba a fuera, parecería que la ciudad estuviera desierta. Shadow miró a Sonic, y una sonrisa malvada se le dibujó en la cara. De repente, el erizo azul sintió un terrible dolor en el brazo izquierdo, a la altura del hombro, se tocó el brazo con la mano y la miró. Se vio su mano manchada de color rojo, rojo vivo, rojo… ¡sangre! ¡corriendo por todo su antebrazo! Miró con ojos temerosos su brazo malherido. No se lo quería creer, aunque sabía bien que podía perder, ya que él nunca había perdido un duelo en su vida. Y es así, había perdido el duelo, podría perder la vida y lo que más le importaba… había perdido algo de dignidad en sí mismo. Sonic agachó la cabeza, con el brazo tapado y soportando el inmenso dolor que le pinchaba, finalmente se derrumba arrodillado. Dos damas, concretamente una madre y una hija, corren en su ayuda. La niña le pregunta si está bien, pero Sonic sentía un mareo y una desorientación que no le dejaba hablar. Estaba empezando a tener síntomas de pérdida de la razón por la herida, a pesar de que él ya se había puesto en peligro en varias ocasiones en el pasado pero nunca había sido herido de milagro, por desgracia este era su primer herida de bala. Mientras todo esto ocurría, la madre gritaba con desespero llamando a un médico.

Un zorrito amarillento, hijo de un médico muy famoso, que pasaba justo por esa calle, oyó los gritos de auxilio y se acercó a la multitud. Vio al herido desde lejos pero no estaba seguro de si podría ayudar. En ese momento recordó las palabras de su padre _"Tails, mientras yo esté afuera ayudando a los enfermos, tú cuidarás de este pueblo, cuidarás y curaras a todos los heridos de aquí. Sé que puedes Tails, tú me has visto"._

- Lo haré papá, no te defraudaré – se dijo a sí mismo y se acercó rápidamente al erizo azulado.

- Tails, por favor ayúdale – rogó Cream, la pequeña hija de Vainilla.

Tails miró la herida, era muy profunda, el arma sería bastante potente como para perforar mucho al objetivo.

- Habrá que llevarlo a mi casa, allí tengo los instrumentos necesarios para sacarle la bala.

Mientras, Shadow se acercó lentamente a Sonic.

- Te dije que te ibas a arrepentir – dijo el oscuro erizo con satisfacción.

Sonic no pudo intercalar ninguna palabra, solo pudo soltar un grito de dolor. Eso le hizo sonreír a Shadow, ver dolor y sufrimiento le hacía feliz al parecer. Shadow le volvió hablar a Sonic.

- Te habría podido matar si hubiera querido pero como te gusta hacerte el gallito y proteger a los inocentes, te he querido dar en el brazo para que sufrieras un rato y así aprendieras a no meterte donde no te llaman. No morirás en el acto pero sufrirás de dolor y si nadie te ayuda… puede que mueras desangrado poco a poco ¡Jajajajaja!

Tails exclamó mosqueado.

- ¡Eres un monstruo! ¡¿Es que no tienes sentimientos?!

Shadow lo miró con aires de superioridad y le contesta.

- ¿Monstruo, yo? Mira chaval, ten cuidado con decir monstruo a cualquiera que se te cruce porque yo no soy un monstruo ¡Él lo ha pedido! Y no es culpa mía que quisiera sufrir como una rata callejera. Además… - alejándose – yo sí que conozco a seres sin corazón. Nos vemos, Sonic el erizo.

Y mientras se aleja, Silver y Knuckles se acercan a Sonic para chincharle.

- Qué pena me das Sonic el gallito, eso te pasa por meterte con el jefe. Espero que no mueras desangrado – dijo irónicamente Silver.

- Sí, yo también lo espero, porque la próxima vez te dejaré hecho una gelatina azul – dijo amenazante Knuckles.

Cream le defendió.

- ¡Dejadle en paz, par de abusones!

- ¡Cream! – exclamó su madre.

- ¡Pero mamá…!

- Nada de peros. Lo siento de verdad, mi hija no lo decía en serio. Perdonadla. – suplicó Vainilla.

- No importa señora, esta chiquilla no sabe lo que habla, le habrá dado mucho el sol en la cabeza. – responde Knuckles.

La conejita hinchó sus pequeños mofletes en señal de injusticia.

- Vamos Cream, ayudemos a Tails a llevar al erizo a su casa.

- De acuerdo – dijo a regañadientes.

Mientras Tails y Vanilla llevaban a Sonic a hombros, Cream se volvió y sacó la lengua a Silver y Knuckles. Estos, le respondieron con unas risas malvadas que podían oírse hasta el final de la calle.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Tails, Vainilla y Cream sentaron a Sonic en una cama, mientras Tails sacaba los instrumentos médicos de su padre para sacarle la bala del brazo. El pequeño zorrito amarillento se acercó a Sonic con unas pinzas.

- Esto te va a doler con que tendrás que aguantar el dolor un momento.

- No te preocupes… aguantaré sin problemas – responde Sonic.

Entonces Tails empezó a extraer la bala. Sonic gritó sin poder contenerse, el dolor era insoportable, tampoco pudo retener las lágrimas que rozaban sus mejillas color melocotón. Después de la extracción, Tails le desinfectó la herida con alcohol, que Sonic también tuvo que aguantar el escozor que le daba tal líquido en su herida, y finalmente le vendó el brazo.

- Gracias, te debo mucho. Nadie habría hecho esto por mí – le agradece Sonic.

- No tienes por qué darme las gracias, solo hago mi trabajo y lo que haría mi padre – respondió modestamente el chiquillo.

Sonic le sonríe y le extiende la mano.

- Mi nombre es Sonic.

- Tails – estrecha su mano.

El erizo le contesta con una gran sonrisa característica suya. Luego, Cream le preguntó junto a su madre donde iba a dormir. Tails le sugirió.

- Puedes dormir en mi casa. La habitación de mi padre está vacía ya que está de viaje. Además, no creo que debas volver al saloon, seguramente estará el Trío Sombrío.

Sonic asintió aceptando su invitación y volvió la cabeza a la ventana donde se veía el saloon a lo lejos. Entonces recordó la sonrisa maliciosa de aquel erizo azabache y juró vengarse de él por lo que le había hecho.

* * *

**Y ese fue el primer capitulo, los demas seran muy largos... no se crean**

**Dejenme muchos reviews si les gustó, este fanfic en realidad es la primera historia decente que escribo en mi vida, con que si me repito mucho sorry, aun me estoy corrigiendo cuando lo transpaso al word.**

**¿Saben que tambien hago ilustraciones entre medias de la historia? XD lastima que no me dejen subirlas, pero se las puedo enseñar igualmente si ustedes quieren. **

**Adoro al Silver que he conceptuado en esta historia ohohohohoho**


End file.
